Many businesses, such as bars, barber shops, etc., have a TV set or several TV sets placed for free viewing by the business patrons. Public places, such as airport waiting rooms, etc., also have TV sets placed for free patron viewing; although some places may alternatively mount small coin-operated TV sets that a viewer can pay for and watch privately. Generally, such TV sets carry only conventional publicly broadcast programming, be it over the public airwaves or by cable.
Patrons of many other business places might also find it enjoyable to view TV sets or displays, but the business owner cannot foresee sufficient benefits to overcome the costs of providing the needed equipment.